


One Touch Starved Firebender, Please

by alligator_writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Romance, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Third Person Limited, POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Touch-Starved, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligator_writes/pseuds/alligator_writes
Summary: Zuko's relationship with touch feat. the Gaang(I may or may not be projecting a little bit of Kaz Brekker on to Zuko)
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, background Sokka/Suki
Comments: 98
Kudos: 1784





	One Touch Starved Firebender, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic. I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> PSA: If you see my work crossposted on another site, it is not me. This is the only place for my fics.
> 
> Edit 1/9/21: I got a tumblr! Check it out if you want! https://alligator-writes.tumblr.com/

As it turns out, winning the Avatar’s trust was easy. All Zuko had to to was help defeat the assassin he sent to kill him. The Avatar- Aang, Zuko reminded himself- agreed to let Zuko teach him firebending. Well, the group agreed as a whole. Actually, everyone but the waterbender, Katara, agreed. She still hated Zuko, and he really didn’t blame her. If the person who had chased him around for multiple years suddenly agreed to help him out, he would be suspicious too. He expected that.

What he didn’t expect was how friendly the others were to him.

Aang talked a mile a minute all the time. Despite being the Avatar, destined to bring balance to the world, he behaved as a typical overactive twelve year old would. He literally bounced off the walls and talked to anyone within range, even Zuko, about anything. Zuko learned quickly that the best thing to do was nod and listen politely because he could not get a word in edgewise.

The earthbender, Toph, was the opposite. She didn’t talk too much besides cracking a few jokes, and she was very relaxed. It made sense, Zuko supposed. They were masters of opposite elements.

The nonbender, Sokka, was in the middle. He talked to Zuko about strategy and the Fire Nation. Zuko found that Sokka was very practical and very smart. He also noticed that Sokka was almost as old as him, and it made the others seem younger. How had Sokka managed to be the adult of the group for so long?

Katara did not talk to Zuko. The closest she came was glaring at him anytime he got too close with another member of the group. She wanted nothing to do with him, which was fair. He didn’t push it. He didn’t want to find out what would happen to him if he did.

Zuko found a place to sleep away from all the others. Katara gave him a look that almost bordered on approving, but the other three looked confused. Aang grabbed his sleeve to tug him back to the group and his hand brushed against the skin of Zuko’s arm.

It was just for a second but it was too much.

Zuko froze and tried to control his breathing. He fought the nausea that had started to well up and tried not to hyperventilate. His breathing was too loud and his blood rushed in his ears and-

“Zuko, are you alright?” Aang asked from behind him, worry in his voice.

He could not lie, and he knew it. So he said, “Good night,” and stalked off to find a room in the temple.

No one noticed his hands how his hands shook, even when he clenched them into fists.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Zuko, he quickly realized that last night’s incident was not isolated. Their little group was very, very tactile. And Zuko was very, very not.

He watched how Aang climbed on the others. How Sokka would casually sling an arm around someone. How Toph punched people on the arm instead of doing anything gentle. How Katara hugged with all her strength.

Well, at least Zuko didn’t have to worry about that last one.

But he was worried. He did not want that. He hadn’t wanted to be touched since he was thirteen years old and maybe even before. The only person he could stand was Uncle, and he had-

Zuko was not going to think about that now.

Instead, he put all his thought into making himself useful. He did his fair share of the chores. He taught Aang how to firebend. He did not speak unless spoken to. Zuko knew he was supposed to teach Aang how to firebend so he could defeat the Fire Lord. That was all.

And Aang was a good student. Eager and willing to learn, but he frequently got ahead of himself and complained about the basics. He reminded Zuko of himself when he was first learning, only Aang was much better.

His father’s voice echoed in his head. _Stupid. Worthless-_

“Good lesson, Sifu Hotman!” Aang’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Don’t call me that,” Zuko said.

As usual, Aang ignored him.

“High five!” Aang shouted.

Zuko had no idea what that meant, but all he saw Aang’s open hand fly close to his face. He caught his wrist hard and tried to calm down with deep breaths. His heart hammered so hard in his chest it hurt.

Aang looked confused. “Do you not know what a high five is?”

Zuko tried to answer, but no words came out. He dropped Aang’s wrist and walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang didn’t try to touch Zuko again, which he was grateful for. Instead, he looked at him with a strange, sad expression that made Zuko squirm. Of course there was a downside.

To make matters even worse, the others began to get a little closer to him. Even Katara, who would not talk to him, could finally stand to be in the same room. Toph gave him small punches on his arm randomly, which he actually didn’t mind.

Sokka was another story.

Zuko understood some of his situation. After months on the run with his younger sister, and two twelve year olds, Sokka wanted to spend time with someone he could relate to. Zuko could respect that, and he liked Sokka. He was smart, and funny, and he didn’t mind that Zuko didn’t say much. But Sokka liked to touch people. All the time. And Zuko felt like a jerk for moving away or freezing up every time.

After sparring, Sokka would put his arm around Zuko’s shoulders, and Zuko knew he meant well. That didn’t stop his skin from crawling when Sokka’s arm touched the back of his neck.

Or Sokka would tap his arm to get his attention. Zuko tried not to flinch, usually unsuccessfully.

So Zuko had the brilliant idea to avoid Sokka. He sat across from him instead of next to him at meals, and he avoided him as soon as they finished sparring. He saw the hurt on Sokka’s face but ignored it. It was better for both of them. Zuko could avoid the contact, and Sokka didn’t have to pretend to like Zuko. Win win.

Of course it would not be a win win.

Zuko was pretending to be asleep when he heard someone sit on the ground way too close to his face. He bolted up and lit a flame in his hand.

Sokka swore and moved out of the way before Zuko headbutted him. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

Zuko was at a loss for words. “What?”

“Why did you look like you were ready to attack me?”

“Because I was? In case you haven’t noticed, we’re on the run. We could be ambushed at any time,” Zuko hissed back.

“Oh,” Sokka said. For the first time since Zuko had met him, there was an uncomfortable pause.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Sokka whispered after a while.

Zuko didn’t answer.

“What am I doing wrong? I thought we were on ok terms for a few days and you just… stopped being around me. What happened? What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Zuko hurriedly reassured him.

“Then what’s your deal?”

“I don’t like being touched, ok? And you’re really touchy, so that’s why I didn’t want to be around you.”

Sokka sat back, confused. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What?”

Sokka chuckled, which only infuriated Zuko. “You could have asked me to stop, and I would have.”

“Oh.” Zuko was embarrassed to admit he hadn’t thought of it.

“Can we still be friends now that I know?”

Friends. Zuko didn’t think he had ever been someone’s friend, and Sokka just said it like it was nothing. “Of course. I like you a lot, Sokka.”

“Well, who wouldn’t?” Clearly, Sokka was back to his old self. “But seriously, you gotta tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable. I’m not gonna be mad or anything.”

Zuko didn’t really believe that, but he nodded. Sokka reached out to touch him on the shoulder, but thought better of it at the last second. He gave Zuko a quick nod and went back to his bedroll.

A treacherous part of Zuko wanted the contact, even if it felt awful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka had the decency to refrain from giving him the same looks as Aang, but Toph didn’t, despite her blindness. It was almost uncanny. At least he didn’t have to worry about his facial expressions around her.

When Aang and Katara went off to waterbend and Sokka went out to hunt, Toph found Zuko attempting to make tea. He wasn’t nearly as good as Uncle was, but Zuko had always been good at trying.

“What’s your deal, Sulky?” Toph asked, blunt as ever.

“I’m not sulky,” Zuko replied in what was probably a very sulky tone.

Toph snorted. “Yeah you are, but that’s not the point. Why are you so scared all the time?”

Zuko tightened his grip on the teapot. “I’m not scared.”

“Yeah, you are,” Toph said. “I can hear your heart rate. Even when I just asked that question it spiked super high. It’s like that when any of the others are close to you.”

“Oh.”

“I can only really ‘see’ where you guys are and get a general idea of your size. So anything you do with your arms,” Toph waved her arms around her head, “I can’t see. I can guess, but I can’t see. So what’s your deal?”

Zuko knew he couldn’t lie to her, but she might not push him. He settled for saying, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Avoiding it like an airbender, I see,” Toph said with a chuckle. “I respect that, Sulky.”

“Toph! What are you doing?” Katara called out.

Toph turned back to Zuko and rolled her eyes dramatically. He smiled just a bit.

“Can’t I have a conversation around here?” she yelled back to Katara.

She turned her focus back to Zuko. “I’ll see you around, Prince Sulky.” And she got up and left.

Zuko noticed she didn’t punch him on the arm like she normally would have.

He also noticed he wanted her to.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were getting better, Zuko saw in the next few days.

Aang would gently bump shoulders with him after firebending training, never making skin to skin contact. Sokka always announced his presence first, and only tugged on Zuko’s sleeve as a last resort. Toph kept punching him, but he knew it was out of love, and they never really hurt anyway. Katara warmed up to him a bit more, her voice less acid when she had no choice but to talk to him.

But then they went to Boiling Rock.

Surprisingly enough, the actual time he spent in prison wasn’t the worst part of it. Zuko knew how to handle himself in a fight. He managed to survive the cooler using the lessons Uncle taught him. He really bonded with Sokka, and was glad he considered him a friend.

No, the worst part was the ride back in the gondola and the airship.

Logically, Zuko knew Hakoda was a good man. Sokka was a good liar, but there was no way the admiration and love in his tone when he talked about his father was fake. Zuko should know. And Hakoda looked at Sokka with praise radiating from his face. No one could fake it that well. Ozai couldn’t.

But that didn’t stop Zuko from watching Hakoda as closely as possible. It didn’t stop him from making sure he was always in his line of sight. And it didn’t stop him from shutting down, either.

Zuko knew it was stupid. He was supposed to be better now, right? Ozai couldn’t hurt him anymore. Not every father was like Ozai. Sokka and Katara would be safe. Hakoda wouldn’t h-

“Prince Zuko?” A deep voice from his left startled him back into reality with a flinch he hoped wasn’t too noticeable. Stupid. He should be more vigilant on his blind side.

He turned to face Hakoda head on, willing himself to make eye contact. “Chief Hakoda, what is it?”

“I just wanted to say thank you for breaking us out of prison, and for watching after Sokka,” Hakoda said with a soft smile on his face. “I can’t imagine what it was like to risk as much as you did for us.”

Unable to speak, Zuko nodded and waited for the conversation to end.

“I’m glad you’re on our side now.” Hakoda reached to put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

Zuko tried to make the motion smooth, but as soon as he saw Hakoda’s face fall, he knew he had flinched too hard to pass for normal.

 _Stupid. Weak. Coward._ His father’s voice echoed in his mind. Zuko focused on his breathing and tried to quell the rage boiling in his chest. Why couldn’t he be normal? Why couldn’t he stop being afraid? He wasn’t in danger of that anymore.

He would take the danger of being with the Avatar over the danger in the palace any day.

Hakoda moved back over to Sokka for the remainder of their ride back, never taking his eyes off Zuko.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The temple wasn’t much better.

Zuko had to be more careful. He made so much progress and didn’t want the others to notice his weakness. His fear.

So he focused on his breathing. He kept his hands steady. He made sure he moved the same, talked the same, and even ate the same. While Zuko couldn’t lie, he could act, and he used it to his advantage.

All the while he watched Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara. He checked to see if Sokka and Katara moved differently to hide injuries. He knew what that looked like. He kept Hakoda in his line of sight as much as possible. He knew that coming from behind made attacks easier.

But as he watched them, he saw he logically had nothing to worry about. Unless they were world class actors (better than the ones on Ember Island), they were all fine. Sokka and Katara were safe. Hakoda was nothing to worry about.

And yet Zuko kept watching.

He thought he had himself under control. He made sure to be himself around the group. He did not prepare to talk to Hakoda alone.

So when Hakoda approached him as he was making tea, Zuko had to steel himself more than he’d like to admit.

“Prince Zuko-”

“Please, just Zuko.”

Hakoda cracked a smile that did nothing to ease Zuko’s nerves. “Just Zuko, then. Are you alright?”

Well, that question certainly caught Zuko off guard. He had prepared himself for the worst when he saw Hakoda walk over. _Why are you watching my family?_ or _Do you really think I’m such a horrible person?_

“I’m fine, Chief Hakoda,” Zuko choked out, happy that it managed to at least sound normal.

Hakoda chuckled. “If you’re ‘just Zuko’, then I’m ‘just Hakoda’, ok?”

Zuko nodded.

“But I just wanted to make sure you’re alright. Sokka was telling me how you became so friendly to him and the kids, but he also said that ever since we got back, you’ve been quiet. Is anything bothering you?” Hakoda asked.

And spirits, Zuko wanted to come up with a reason. He wished, not for the first time, that he could lie like Azula. He wished he could say something, anything to end the conversation right here and get Hakoda off his case.

But his heart rate started to spike and he just felt angry again. He did not want to lie to Hakoda. He did not want to have this conversation. He did not want his palms to sweat, he did not want to hear his pulse in his ears, he did not want to feel bile in the back of his throat, he _did not want, did not want, did not want-_

Zuko put on his practiced smile from years at the palace and replied, “Nothing’s wrong” with an ease so forced it sounded fake to his own ears. He stood up with the tea tray in his hands.

They shook so badly the cups rattled.

“Hey!” Hakoda called as Zuko began to walk away. It wasn’t loud by any stretch but it echoed painfully in Zuko’s ears. Zuko kept walking back to the group seated around the fire, hoping he could make it in time when a hand reached around his bare forearm and time seemed to stop.

For one, the anger he kept suppressed deep in his chest exploded out of him. He wrenched his arm out of Hakoda’s hand.

Hakoda’s grip was too hard and while it didn’t hurt yet, all Zuko could think was _How bad will the burn be this time?_

The anger did little to settle his nerves, but it helped to make them much, much worse. His hands would not stop shaking. The tea tray crashed to the ground.

All Zuko could hear was shattering porcelain.

Then he heard himself scream, “Don’t touch me!” loud enough for probably everyone to hear.

And then the panic set in. His breathing was out of control and everything was too much and he needed to scream or punch something or burn something but that would not help. Father would only be more angry.

 _Father’s not here_ , he told himself. And he was right. Ozai wasn’t there physically, but he wasn’t sure if the bastard would ever leave his head.

Zuko whirled around, expecting anger, screaming, probably a blow or two.

Apparently, tonight was full of surprises.

Hakoda looked so _sad_ that Zuko had no idea how to respond.

“Do you want me to help me clean that up?” Hakoda asked softly, like talking to a cornered animal.

Which was exactly the last thing Zuko needed.

“No,” he said, and while it came out much louder than he meant it to, at least he kept himself from yelling.

He would ignore the way his voice shook for now.

Hakoda put his hands up in surrender, and backed away slowly, It just served to infuriate Zuko more, but the anger already began to dissipate. Zuko picked up the broken teacups and willed himself not to cry. He had already shown enough weakness for one night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, no one talked about the incident the next day, thought they all must have heard at least part of it. None of them treated him any differently either, which he was grateful for.

He didn’t want to know how he would react to their pity.

Instead, he distracted himself from his own problems by helping Katara confront her mother’s murderer. It turned out the once great commander was nothing more than a sad, weak, old man.

He imagined Ozai was on the ground instead of Yon Rha. If it were up to him, he didn't know what he would have done.

But this was Katara’s quest, and she needed to make the decision. When she chose not to kill him, Zuko couldn’t say he was surprised. Katara was a better person than he was, and he was happy she didn’t do something she would later regret.

He was surprised when she hugged him. The spirits took pity on him by making sure there was no skin to skin contact, but the hug was by no means enjoyable. It felt confining, but she let go before he began to feel too trapped.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Now that he was on Katara’s good side, she fussed over him like the mother hen she was.

“I’m fine,” he said, but he was so confused that it sounded like a question.

Katara frowned. “You stiffened up really badly when I hugged you. Are you sure you’re not injured or anything?”

If only it were that simple.

“No, I’m not injured,” Zuko said.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Katara asked softly.

Zuko’s anger flared at the pity in her voice, but she continued:

“You need to be in good shape to fight,” she said.

The fury died in Zuko’s throat. “I'm fine, Katara.”

She hummed thoughtfully, “Normally, I’d push it, but it’s been a long day, and I think you're in good enough shape for now.”

Zuko sent a silent prayer of thanks to Agni.

“Let’s head back,” he said as he climbed on Appa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko couldn’t say he was good friends with Suki, so he was surprised when she sat next to him on the beach at Ember Island.

“What happened to you?” she asked bluntly.

“What do you mean?” He couldn’t help the coldness of his tone or the way his hand rose up to his scar, even if he tried to disguise the movement by brushing his hair out of his face.

Suki’s eyes went wide. “Not that,” she amended quickly. “I mean your reactions to certain things.”

“I don’t get it,” he said, even though they both knew he was lying.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but at least don’t play dumb with me,” Suki said, all judgement out of her voice. “We’re not gonna hurt you. Not even Katara.”

Zuko smiled a little at the joke before he sighed. “I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it.”

“Ok,” Suki said, looking out at the ocean. “I’m not going to push you to do it. Just… know that you’re safe here. And we all love you.”

She reached out a hand to comfort him, but drew it back and just nodded instead before walking across the sand to talk to Sokka.

Maybe Suki really was his friend, Zuko thought as he tried not to get choked up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gaang sat around the campfire on the beach, eating, exchanging stories, and doing their best to distract from Sozin’s Comet, which was due in a few days.

Zuko was very, very worried and tried not to let it show. He tried to pay attention to the story Aang was telling about his friend Kuzon in the Fire Nation, but that only sent him back to thinking about the upcoming battle.

Aang was going to have to face his father, who would be extra-vicious due to the power of the comet. Zuko pushed the thought out of his mind and tried not to let the fear consume him. Aang was going to win. Aang had to win. There was no way he would lose, but even if he did-

Nope, Zuko would not concern himself with that right now.

“Hey Zuko,” Aang asked. “What was it like growing up in the Fire Nation palace?”

Zuko shrugged. “It was nice. Better than living on a ship or as a refugee.”

He didn’t mention how he fought to stay out of sight from his father unless he was sure he could impress him. He didn’t mention how he never even managed to do that. He didn’t mention the constant training, his sister’s excellence, or his mother’s kindness before she disappeared. Nice wasn’t a good word, but it was noncommittal, which was better than lying.

“Wait, what? Sparky, you lived on a ship?” Toph asked.

“And when were you a refugee?” Sokka chimed in.

“Um,” Zuko began eloquently, “I lived on a ship for three years, after I was banished from the Fire Nation. I was a refugee with my uncle in the Earth Kingdom after the battle at the North Pole.”

“That’s all we get? No more details?” Sokka said.

Suki locked eyes with Zuko from across the fire. “You were banished?”

And now everyone stared at him expectantly.

“Come on, Zuko, how bad could it be?” Aang asked in a voice way too bright for the situation.

“Banishment is pretty bad, Aang,” Katara said from next to him.

“Hey Sparky, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Toph said with uncharacteristic softness. She went to punch him lightly, but Zuko couldn’t handle it and he flinched out of the way.

He saw Suki’s eyebrows raise for just a second before she settled her expression back into place.

“I disagreed with a general’s plan for a battle in the Earth Kingdom. My father thought it was disrespectful, and he banished me for it,” Zuko whispered, staring at his feet the entire time.

“For how long?” Katara asked. “How long were you banished?”

Zuko didn’t mean to laugh, but a small, derisive one escaped his mouth anyway. “Until I found the Avatar.”

“But Aang didn’t come back until like a year ago!” Sokka interjected. “How could the Fire Lord have known he was around, unless…”

“... he didn’t mean for you to come back.” Suki finished her boyfriend’s sentence.

Zuko looked up. Katara clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. Sokka looked furious, and Suki stared at her feet. Aang and Toph looked way too sad for kids their age.

“That’s not the only thing he did to you, is it Sparky?” Toph murmured.

“No, it’s not.”

They all waited for him to continue. Zuko gathered his strength.

“Before I was banished, my fa - Ozai - declared that I would fight an Agni Kai, a firebending duel. I thought it was against the general whose plan I opposed. It wasn’t.”

“No,” Katara gasped quietly.

Zuko nodded once before continuing, “It was against Ozai. I didn’t fight him. I couldn’t. I dropped to my knees and begged for mercy. If only I knew then that he was incapable of that.”

“Is that how…?” Aang asked, all the brightness gone from his voice. It was almost painful to hear him that dejected.

Zuko took a shaky breath.

“Yeah. That’s how I got my scar.” He ignored the way his voice shook and the tear falling down his cheek.

Instead, he looked up at the group - no, his friends. Katara was crying openly. Sokka looked absolutely furious. Suki was solemn, meeting his gaze with nothing but support in her eyes. Toph stayed uncharacteristically quiet. Aang looked like he was about to throw up.

Then he actually turned around and retched.

“I’m gonna kill him!” Sokka roared. Suki’s hand shot up to try to pull him back down.

“I’m gonna join you,” Toph said, but her voice was flat.

Katara paused from patting Aang on the back. “So that’s why you don’t like when people touch you?”

As if he didn’t spill enough about his personal life in one sitting.  
  
“Skin to skin is the worst, yeah. It reminds me too much of…” Well, they already knew what now.

“I’m so sorry,” Suki said, quietly.

Zuko shrugged, but he supposed it didn’t look too casual when it was combined with his crying.

“You’re also touch-starved, too, aren’t you?” Katara continued, looking at Aang, who was done throwing up his meal.

“What?”

“We need to touch other people to function properly, but if your trauma took that away from you…”

“...you’re not gonna be alright,” Sokka finished, his anger dissolved into something colder and more determined.

“We won’t push you,” Suki said, an echo from Zuko’s earlier conversation with her.

“I know.”

Aang faced the fire again, drinking water to rinse the vomit from his mouth.

“You do know how messed up that is, right? You didn’t deserve that,” he said, voice breaking at the end.

Zuko wiped the tears from his face and ignored the nasty words in his head. “I know that now.”

“Good,” Toph said, breaking her silence. “I know shitty parents. My parents were a different kind of shitty than your dad, but how they treat us isn’t who we actually are. I’m glad you know that. It’s hard to believe that when they constantly contradict you.”

Zuko swallowed. He wasn’t sure if he could ever really get used to contact, but if being touch starved was bad, he might as well try, right?

“Can I… can I have a hug?” he asked tentatively.

“Are you sure?” Katara asked, eyeing him carefully.

“I think as long as no one touches my face, I’ll be ok.”

Toph grabbed his waist tightly, but gently enough that Zuko could move out easily if he wanted to. Sokka walked over next to him and slung an arm around him. Zuko saw how he tried to relax himself, but he was familiar with barely restrained anger. It felt good that someone was angry _for_ him, for once.

Suki came over to his other side and put one of her arms around his back. Katara hugged him from the front, careful not to let her head touch his face, and Aang squeezed himself into the middle of the hug.

“Whenever you’re ready to let go,” Suki whispered into his ear.

Zuko pulled away after a few minutes, a little while after he became uncomfortable. But for the first time in a long time, the possibility that he didn't want to crossed his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm working on a long fic right now, which I'll start posting as soon as possible. Please stay hydrated and healthy!
> 
> Edit: y’all are so fucking sweet! Thank you to everyone who left a comment/kudo/bookmark. I promise I’m working on the next fic, but it’s pretty long and I’m very busy and I want to make it quality for y’all. Stay well!


End file.
